Lost Gods
In the time when the land, sea and winds lay flat and sat still, she came bored and longed for company. With her own body she shaped mountains and hills, waves and currents and breeze and swirls. She was vague and left the lands undefined. She molded new forms and gave them a conscious from various materials she gathered from her own body. She crafted the first from shiny materials, foam from the sea, sparkles from the wind and silver from the earth. Next She took the shadows she cast over the land to form another. From her own eyes she crafted from light a new life form. From her wings she plucked his own feathers to create the most beautiful of them all and mixed it a little bit of breeze. She crafted several most and to each her poured his blood to give them life, emotion, thoughts and free will. When she was done, her body lay in pieces made into several forms to rule and shape the lands. The new critters she crafted became their own and established territories that they each govern, for it was in their own nature. However they desired to be together and function like they once had when they were all parts of him before. At first everyone was separated and governed different sized territories. The darkest one grew powerful and became to reign over the others. He demanded order and wished to have the others follow under him. He wrapped his dark form around the others, growing his influence. For awhile they were content to create on their own and allow the darkest one to rule over their heads, however it was a difficult to see and navigate, or communicate. The brightest one, made from the eyes of the former, began to light up paths she took as she explored. She met one made of metal, the one formed from feathers and the darkest one. They became friends and began to build up the lands with their own creation. Because each was given the blood of their creator, they were granted the ability to breath life into their own creation. They were careful to not give too much to avoid making more like themselves. Instead they placed their creations in a small community on the land and called it the Settlement. With their own creation, the became Gods and the first to begin to shape their surroundings like the earth had done before their own creation. The Darkest One was declared the Head God, and he favored the Feathered Goddess over the others and he raised her up to almost his status. She took her new role seriously beyond reason and began to argue and disagree with the others, believing she had the right to her own opinions and none mattered more then her own. This irritated the Bight One who had placed herself in the sky to light up the land. She formed the plants, decorating them with flowers. The lands became green, however she was only granted to form a few different types of trees. The creations the Gods had given life too were limited to just three forms and had less intelligent and no free will of their own. They were empty and hollow, only performing the simply tasks they were given. They were told to praise their creators and never question the order of things. The Darkest One was called the God of Order and he was held higher above all. No one, not even the other Gods questioned him and for a time, everyone, God or mortal were both content. This peace allowed the Gods to find one another and form a government and tasks each other with jobs. The Metal One formed sound and gave the mortal a voice so they may praise their creators. The Bright One gave them color so they may recognized one another. She wished for them to grow bonds and learn and grow, however the Feathered One disagreed. She wanted to remain in control and be the one to create her own creatures made form darkness. She bickered with the Bright One, forcing her to beg the Order for help and protection. He denied her and wished to have no part of it. This left the Bright One to flee to her own territory taking her light with her. The Settlement grew dark and cold, not even the Feather One, the most beautiful would light up the land and keep the warmth. The Shiny One with his shimmering body was tasked with keeping his body near the Settlement, while the Metal God set out to retrieve the Bright One. He traveled far and wide until he located her in a valley. This part of the land looked very different from the others. The trees grew tall, long with their branches twisting and turning in every direction. The creatures here moved without guidance from a God and behavior with their own will. Each animal was different and unique from the other. This was very different land. She had spent her time forming great arches from stone over the river. Her forest was a mess of gnarly tree branches and roots. She had been creation in the meantime during her absence. This was the home of the Bright One. The Metal God spoke with the Bright One and begged her to return. She refused as long as she was over shadowed by the Feather Goddess, claiming she was also created by the All-Maker and thus had as much right to her own opinions. At first the Metal God did not understand, but the more he listened the more he came to realized perhaps maybe the Feathered One was also at fault. The Bright One admitted she should have not abandon her post in the sky but the Darkest One abandoned her first. She agreed to come home when the Metal One told her that even the God of Order was bickering with the Feathered Goddess. She returned to the Settlement and the despite still feeling upset, she comforted the Darkest One. He promoted her as the Goddess of Light and the Aura of the earth. She went back to her post in the sky and wrapped her light around the earth, bringing warmth and light. During her absence a new Goddess had made her way to the Settlement and another had been promoted from the mortals. With new Goddess, the Feathered One was not happy yet not upset. She was filled with sorrow for she had lost her position and had upset the Darkest One. She soon grew bitter and filled with hate and anger. She fled the Settlement and disappeared into the darkness that surrounded. Unable to see where she had gone, the Goddess of Light began to shine through the Darkest One's form, revealing more Gods the All-Creator had formed. The soon began to gather and the God of Order began to lose his control over the land. He had shrouded the land with his power to prevent any from disobeying him. However he wished to be a kind ruler but when more gathered, his grip began to slip. The new Gods wanted to join the Settlement and bring their own creations, those that did not fit into the order. The remaining Gods welcomed the new Gods and soon wished to promote another mortal to Godhood. The God of Order, losing his power, no longer wished to be the God of Night, and remain that of Order. He named the new promoted Goddess the Lunar God and tasks her with brining in the night. She began shade the land in cool colors while the Bright One rested. During the night, she was finally able to visit the Settlement and create new life forms, or bring her own from her territory in the Valley. The Bright One visited the Settlement and found that a musical mortal crafted music. During the night, the two spoke and she listened during the coolness of the night. "The sky is very dark, but I think my music helps to light up the night. It's the best time to play," he said. The Bright Goddess agreed. The coolness and peacefulness of the night was lovely but it was her time to be free of her duty. It was the time for her to have fun and relaxed. She encouraged him to farther his interest in his own creation, his music. He introduced her to his fellow clan-mates within the Settlement. The were very kind and polite to their God of Light. The praised and complicated her white coat and her beautiful eyes of two different colors, however their words felt hollow and were repeated over and over again. Their was no genuineness or individuality despite each was a different color. The Goddess then bless each with their own interest that they could developed on their own. Her music friend, whom she called Indigo because of his blue coat, with the ability of music beyond the order of the Metal One. The more she spend time with the mortals the more she began to desire they had more free-will and personalities. Above the Order of the Goddess began to shift. The Darkest One had lose his control over the land and began to grow more and more unstable. He could not control the Goddess of Light for she had grown to be more powerful that his darkness. The other Gods began o grew tired of his Order and wishes to branch out with their creations. Only those his favored were promoted and they had each their own favorite Mortals they wished to expand upon. The Goddess of Light introduced the other Gods to the Mortals and they each began to grant them gifts of their own. The Mortals liked having their gifts and the ability to be different beyond their coloring. Two females enjoyed the yellow flowers that grew outside the house they shared. They were the creations of the Goddess of Flowers, who had ascended into Godhood when the Light God returned. She called them the Flower Sisters, Fleur and Lis. Fleur and Lis asked the Flower Goddess if she could grow any other color flower. The yellow lilies were beautiful but they were all the same. "Could they be colored like all of us Mortals, Goddess we praise?" The Flower Goddess thought. The Mortals were becoming more colorful in more than one way, maybe the flowers and plants should do the same. Surely they would want their world to be bright and beautiful as well. She went to as guidance from the Darkest One but he denied the change of color. He stated that it would ruin what he had been trying to maintain. The Flower Goddess was upset but did not question him. When she spoke to this with the Mortals, the Bright One had heard and came down from the sky. She commented that changing the coloring of the flowers would not change the Order but enrich it. The All-Creator, the one to Make and Gave Life to the Gods, made all the Gods different, so why not their own creations? How would they know unless they tried. She encouraged the Flower Goddess to color the flowers with bright colors to please the Mortals. Didn't they deserve it? This upset the Order God when the Flower Goddess colored her own creations. However this caused the others to want to be equal and have a new Head God, one who could maintain the world and so they gathered and promoted the Goddess of Earth to be the new Head God and maintain the earth. The one who cared for the land that gave them life should be the head God at least for now. The Order God could not be everywhere and his constant need to bring authoritative command, direction and instruction was becoming an irritants to them. Plus he could no longer bring in the Night, which was his original task he was gifted by the All-Maker. The Earth Goddess listened, cared and tried to understand the others needs and desired. She allowed freedom and this displeased the Darkest One but he was no longer in control. The other Gods had grown strong and wished th add their own touches upon the Settlement. They worked together and build a beautiful land, however the Metal One grew tired and wished to seek out a new place for himself elsewhere. He relinquished his powers and set out to live among the mortals within the Settlement. He bid the other Gods a farewell. With their only form of sound gone, the Bright One consoled the Earth Goddess to promote Indigo to be the new God of Music, and so she did. With his new Status, he gifted the Mortals with music, and lended his voice to the Mortals so they may speak. He gave the winds the softest of whispers and the water bubbles. He gave the trees the ability to clap their leaves in praise to the Gods and the Birds their own songs to sing when the Bright One rose in the sky each morning and at night he gave the crickets their chips to sing her to sleep. The two Gods spent their nights together often, and invited their friends, God and Mortal alike to come a visit them. This made the Darkess One unhappy. With the Mortals world changing, it was decided that they needed to be govern by God that can give them what they needed. A new God rose to become the God of Wind, Writing and Intelligence. With his knowledge of the world, he fashioned from metal a long sharp stick he, which he called the First Sword,but it wasn't as he had hoped. He asked the Bright One and Indigo for some light and sound that could be heard across the land. The Bright One took a piece of her hair and gave it to the Wind God, while Indigo gave him a bottle he filled with sound. From this He was able to make the lightening the As he swung it in the air, it created lightening with a bright flash of light followed by the roar of thunder. He was pleased. He wished to share his intelligence with the Mortals and give them tools to help improve their lives. He also bestowed upon them writening, giving each sound they made a symbol and by combinding the sybmol the first words were created. The Earth Goddess also anointed a Mortal to become the Goddess of Love for she had grown very fond of the Wind God during their time as Mortals. This was something that was not seen before and only the Gods had the ability to feel complex emotion. She spread love through out the world and gave the Mortals the ability to feel and care for one another. The Mortals began to gather and pair up, forming little families. Some How Add Wiki.... The Mortals enjoyed their new abilities and soon created the first paper from papyrus leaves. They crafted their own tools to help them harvest food. Seeing the Gods decorate themselves in fine clothing, the Mortals wished to do the same. The Wind God gathered with the Flower Goddess and showed the Mortals how to sow using the plant matter around them. Soon they learned how to plant and grew their own food, almost becoming Gods themselves. Irritated with the colorful flowers and ever changing world around him that he created a large worm to burrow under the group and eat the roots of the Flower Goddess creations. This caused massive earthquakes that none of the Mortals had ever know. They grew frighten. The Flower Sister had covered their home in lilies and vines because they liked it. They grew worried the Giant Worm would come for their home and destroy everything they held dear. The older sister Lis fashioned a knife and told her sister they had to protect thier home. When the day finally came, the Giant Worm was heading towards their home, Lis and Fleur had set up rows of spears cut from wood in front of their little home. This kept the Giant Worm at bay for a short awhile but soon it burrowed under the spears. When it reared his ugly head again, Lis flung herself upon it's face. She stabbed it with her newly made knife in the eyes, causing it to go blind. He trashed around, knocking Lis to the ground. Fleur could do nothing but attempt to reset the spears. The Giant Worm twisted it's body and took Lis by it's jaws. Lis reached into it's throat and forced her knife up into it's head, causing the great beast spat the Mortal out. The beast flailed it's body around, crushing all the flowers around the Settlement. Lis rushed to Fleur, taking the spears, she pointed them up. When the Giant Worm came crashing down, it pierced it's own body into the spears, killing itself. When the sounds of battle had ceased, the villagers emerged from their homes to see what had happen. The ground lay soaked in blood, something that was new to the Mortals. The Giant Worm no longer moved or responded. They Mortals could not understand what had happen to it. The Darkest One was angry that his Giant Worm had been killed, however the Flower Goddess was even more upset that a creature was made too destroy her creation. The Earth Goddess was forced to step in and calm the two Gods. "A creature design to destroy another God's creations may soon turn to destroy all creations," she spoke. It was decided no creation could fully wipe out that of another God's.